


The Marvelous God Of Easter

by mischiefandmagic



Series: The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, No Smut, first of three small drabbles i did for my friend, it's easter!, just loki failing horribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefandmagic/pseuds/mischiefandmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter is soon approaching and the eggs are to be colored and decorated. Or, also a short easter tale about how the smooth God of Mischief was suddenly not so smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marvelous God Of Easter

“Loki, what are you doing?”

“Turning the eggs so their coloring is equally distributed,” he easily replied without looking up.

Easter was soon upon them - tomorrow, in fact - and preparations were in order. It was not the first time he had experienced the holiday, contrary to what Everly had believed. (Upon her voiced presumption, he quickly cleared up her misconceptions, reminding her of Rachel and her mother hen personality.) Although it was not his most favorite of holidays, the day still had some advantages. One of which - although loathe to admit it - was egg coloring and their decoration.

“Well, I’m sure they’re fine by now.”

Humming absentmindedly, I took one by one out carefully, placing them in their allocated punched out holes. That was until I got to the red one.

“Shit!” I yelled in surprise as the bowl of red dye tipped over and spilled all of its liquid content all over the (newspapered) counter and my pants. Without thinking, I took a step back, my foot slipping in the process. A gasp was the only thing I heard before my back slammed onto the floor.

Blinking, staring up at the ceiling- No, correction: Everly’s face. Wait-

Groaning (in embarrassment), I growled, “Shut up.”

She was laughing. Great. You’re doing a _marvelous_ job as god, Loki. _Marvelous_ job, really.


End file.
